


I dreamed that I kissed you

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a story I created when I was like 10, Brittany is trolling everyone, Dream Kiss, Dream powers AU, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Brittany discovers she can visit other people in their dreams.What does she do with this power?Kisses everyone in the glee club in their dreams, of course!
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce/Everyone, Finn Hudson/Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel/Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang/Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 22





	I dreamed that I kissed you

Brittany was fast asleep. Atleast, that was she saw in front of her. She was currently floating in the air, while staring at herself sleeping in bed. It was very strange. Did she die? No, she was still breathing. Maybe this was... a dream.

If it was a dream, then that's very cool! Brittany loved to fly. Sometimes when she was awake she used to miss being able to fly like she could in her previous life in another dimension.  
She decided to fly out from her window. Her plan was to see how high up in the air she could fly, but as soon as she get out the wind blew her away.

She was blowing away with the wind until she suddenly noticed a house she recogonised. Was that perhaps... Kurt's house? She hovered over a window. Inside lied someone who she presumed was Kurt. Since she was practically air already, she could go between walls and get into the room. Yes, there he was. Kurt was lying in bed, fast asleep. Brittany wondered what he was dreaming about. That's when she got sucked into his mind.

"Aah!" she squeaked. She was now in what appeared to be a field or something.

"Oh, hey Britt." Kurt said. He was currently painting the town that appeared from the hill they were standing on. He didn't seem that surprised to see her. Actually he didn't show much emotion at all, which was pretty normal for someone to do in a dream.

"This wasn't very fun." Brittany admitted. "Bye!"

She was back to hovering over a sleeping Kurt. She could visit dreams! Hm... didn't Kurt and Finn live together?   
She decided to float around in the house to see if she could find him.

Ok, he was literally in the room next to Kurt's. He was also fast asleep. Brittany frowned. It should be just as easy to access his dreams.

Yes, it was. Now she was in some... laser game room or something? It was unclear. Finn was standing in the middle of the room, trying to dance. He actually was quite good at it.

"Wow!" Brittany exclaimed, "You should dance like that in Glee Club."

Finn was not surprised to see her (he was in a dream mindset after all, so everything just made sense). Instead he just smiled at her, but didn't reply. Brittany shrugged and decided to leave this dream.

Now that she was sure of her power, there was one person she really wanted to visit. She let the wind outside take her there.

Santana's house. Yes. This is just the place Brittany wanted to be at. She hovered into Santana's room. Every time they had sleepovers, Santana would often fall asleep first and before Brittany fell asleep, she used to watch her sleep and think how cute and innocent she looked. This was no different. Santana had tucked her blanket around her like she was a burrito or a newborn baby. Brittany was sure her dream were just as pretty.

And so she went inside the dream. Though, immediately something didn't feel quite right. Brittany looked around and saw her being surrounded by lava and a battlefield. In front of her was Santana.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled. "What's going on?"

"It's a war!" Santana replied. "Against the rabbits!"

"Oh no, not the rabbits!" Brittany moaned and then looked around. "Uh... where are the rabbits?"

Suddenly everything turned into a purple tunnel or something. Santana seemed to be filled with joy and she hugged Brittany.

"You saved us! You saved me, Britt-Britt!"

"I did?" Brittany asked, but decided not to question any further. 

Santana smirked. "You know what I wanna do now?"

"What?"

"This." Santana leaned in, about to kiss Brittany. Brittany felt her heart beat faster, as...

* * *

...she woke up. In her own bed, in her own room. That was a weird dream she had. Dreaming about visiting other peoples dreams. How silly.

She quickly forgot about it as she went to school. It was a normal day. She didn't understand much in class. Sue forced them to run 5 laps, because she is evil. In Glee Club, Kurt told Mercedes about this dream of him painting a european town while on a mountain. Huh. Boring dream. Brittany always dreams more interesting stuff. Finn had joined their conversation and told them that he didn't remember his dream from last night. Brittany just thought he could use his energy to practise dancing instead.

Suddenly, Santana tapped her pinky finger. Brittany turned to her. Santana didn't say anything, she just smiled. Brittany smiled back. They didn't use a lot of words with each other in school. It was like they spoke telepathically. Brittany liked that, as she felt like they could have private moments even if they were in public.

As she walked home from school, she saw a rabbit run across the road and jump into the bushes. For some reason that felt familiar. Huh. Maybe she was secretly Alice in Wonderland. _Brittany in wonderland_. That's a version she would like to see. It would be like the regular story, but perhaps not rated for children.

At dinner, Brittany was thinking about something that she wanted to discuss with her family.

"If you had the power to visit other people's dreams, what would you do?" she asked.

"I would play little pranks on them." her mom chuckled. "Just to get a chuckle. They won't actually be pranked, it's a dream."

"I would kiss everyone." her father said, "Imagine, Brittany. You kiss all your classmates in their dreams, and the next day they all have awkward looks on their faces."

Brittany's eyes widened. That was not a bad idea, actually. It was kind of a fun idea.

"I would kill them all in brutal ways." Brittany's little sister muttered and stabbed a meatball with her fork.

Brittany thought about the conversation she had at the dinner table as she prepared for bed that night. If she could visit people's dreams, then she would definitely try to kiss them. No one forgets a kissing dream! So the next day at school, if everyone acted awkwardly around her, she would know why!

But who is she kidding. She can't visit peoples dreams. It would be a cool power, though.

* * *

Now she was hovering over her own sleeping body again and facepalmed. She _can_ visit peoples dreams, she did it last night! Unless she dreamed about it... then again, what are the odds of having the same dream twice?

Well, she would have to find out if this was a dream or not. By visiting her classmates and kissing them in their dreams, and then when she woke up she would see how they acted in school. Yeah. Let's go!

She started with the person living the closest to her: Quinn. Brittany hadn't been at her house for a long while, she just realised. Quinn's bedroom hadn't changed a lot, though. It was still very clean and pretty. Quinn was sleeping peacefully. Brittany took a deep breath and went inside her dream.  
Quinn seemed to dream about some sort of garden. There were a lot of lilies and violets all around her. Quinn herself was just walking around and Brittany followed her. Then she stopped at a bench.

"That's a nice bench." Brittany said. Quinn didn't reply to her, so she just continued to speak. "Listen, I have to get to everyone before the night is over so i'm just gonna do this quickly."   
She grabbed Quinn and kissed her. Then she left.

The next house was Arties. His dream was just him playing a video game. Brittany actually thought it looked pretty fun. The game was bright and colorful. She wished Artie had dreamed about being inside the game instead... oh well. She had to focus now. Artie seemed to be very busy, so Brittany tapped his shoulder. He turned around. She didn't know what to say, so she just leaned in and kissed him and then left.

Then, it was Sam. His dream was funny. He was walking on a road made of candy canes. Brittany decided to bounce beside him.

"Hello, Sam."

"Oh! Hello, Brittany."

"Can I give you a kiss?"

"Sure!"

That was easy.

The next one was Kurt. He had a much more interesting dream than he had yesterday. Now it was a singing competiton and Kurt was the judge. Brittany walked up to him. She didn't quite reach his mouth, so she kissed him on the cheek. Kurt got surprised.

"Uh... thanks Brittany, but-"

"You're gay." Brittany nodded. "That's why I did it on the cheek. See ya!"

Finn was harder, because he was moving around a lot in his dream. Brittany didn't know what he was dreaming about, only that he ran around in some timeless space. She soon grew tired and decided to drag onto his sweater so he stopped. Then she kissed him and left.

Then, it was Rachel. Brittany thought she slept in her bed just as if she was ready to get up and perform at any moment. It was because Rachel dreamed about getting up to perform at any moment. She was nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked even if it was obvious.

"Yes." Rachel replied, seeming to be more nervous by Brittany's prescense.

"I can calm you down." Brittany said, and kissed her. Rachel seemed to be shocked by this, but Brittany just shrugged and made some finger guns at her before leaving.

Mike was next. He was super easy. He was dreaming of dancing, just as you'd suspect. This boy lives for dancing. So Brittany just danced with him in a duet. In the end, he lifted her to the air and as he took her down she just kissed him. It felt like it was part of the dance performance.

As Brittany was gonna visit Puck, she quickly realised he did not sleep and was awake doing... something else that she wished she didn't witness.

Tina was next. It was kind of uneventful, really. Brittany just appeared and kissed her, and then Tina just shrugged and walked off.

Mercedes. Her dream was fun. It was about her singing to some mermaids at a water park. Brittany wished she was a mermaid. Oh well, she could fly when she visited peoples dreams so that was something. As Mercedes sang her final note, Brittany went up next to her and kissed her in front of the mermaids in the pool, who applauded.

Now, she had her favorite person left on her list of people she wanted to kiss. Santana. She was really looking forward for this.

She approached Santana's dream. It took place in the choir room, but they were the only ones there. Santana sat on a chair in the back, giving her a smile. Brittany gave a smile back as she walked closer to her. 

Brittany leaned in. "I've been waiting for this."

"Me too." Santana said, smirking.

They leaned in, both knowing what to expect.

* * *

Then Brittany woke up again. _Dammit!_

Oh well. This could mean she could find out if people in the glee club remember her kissing them in their dreams, or if she just dreamed that she visited their dreams.

As she got to school, no one seemed to be acting that strange. Everyone acted pretty normal, actually. If Brittany said hi, they said hi back. Perhaps none of them remembered their dream, or... they wouldn't tell her. _Like, if you dreamed that you kissed someone you know, would you actually tell them?_

Then, as Brittany sat in the corner of the Glee Club, being invinsible to everyone, she heard a conversation between Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Rachel whispered. "I dreamed that I was going on stage, nervous as ever. Then, out of nowhere, comes Brittany. And she kisses me!"

"Wait, what?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I know! So weird."

"No, it's just... I dreamed that she kissed me too... then mermaids applauded us."

"She was in my dream too last night." Kurt admitted, "But she only kissed me on the cheek."

"You had dreams about Brittany kissing you, too?" Quinn asked.

The four of them started to have a deep discussion about what a weird coincidence it was, not realising Brittany was in the room, eavesdropping to everything. However, the other Glee members didn't seem to say anything. Still, Brittany was smirking to herself. If _four_ people all had her in their dreams, then maybe it was a sign she could visit people's dreams... while being asleep herself. She had to tell Santana about this!

Santana had greeted his with sad smiles all day. After Glee Club, Brittany decided to talk to her. Maybe they could walk the same way home.

"Sorry if I felt sad today." Santana said, "I just... have been having bad dreams these past days."

"What kind of dreams?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed. "Dreams... about you and me. We're having fun and I really, really want to... kiss you. But before we do, I... wake up."

"Oh, me too! It sucks, doesn't it?"

Santana stopped tracks. "Wait. You're having dreams, too?"

"Yeah! I discovered two nights ago that I could visit people's dreams. I always wanted to kiss you, but I always woke up before."  
Santana seemed confused, but Brittany continued. "Last night when I realised I could visit people's dreams, I decided to kiss everyone in their dreams, since a kissing dream is a dream you rarely forget."

"That's smart." Santana giggled.

"But then i'm about to kiss you and... I can't! Because I wake up!"

They were silent for a while, until they were approaching Brittany's house. That's when Brittany lit up.

"Hey..."

"What?" Santana asked.

"I know one place where we can't be interrupted and is way better than just a dream."

"Where?"

Brittany smirked. "In real life, in my room. Right now. Come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuhh...  
> I came up with a story when I was like 10 about a girl who could visit her classmates dreams and then decided to kiss them all in their dreams just to wake up and troll everyone in school the next day. So after being overtired and filled with "great" ideas I decided to make a one shot based on that. Heh.  
> This is probably taking place around s2, before Santana and Brittany really were dating and were just having these "casual" sweet lady kisses.  
> Hope you liked it! Check out my other works, if you want to.


End file.
